One Last Time
by August08
Summary: We had a good run. But, now, it's time to say good-bye. 2007 movie 'verse. One-shot. Sequel to Too Little Too Late.


**A/N** : Some have asked for it and here it is. The sequel to Too Little Too Late. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Brown eyes stared at the empty space on the trophy shelf. The silver helmet was gone. He knew why; it was because of him. His harsh words had driven his brother to rage filled madness. For so long they had lived in peace. They had mended their differences, repaired the things that had been broken over the course of his training in the jungle.

So, what had driven him to call his brother an embarrassment to the family? A disgrace to the title of ninja? His words had been false. He was angry, hurt and bitter. He thought they had gotten past all their silly disagreements. But, his brother was a rebel to the core. He was a rogue; always had been, always would be.

Brown eyes stared at the empty space beside Winter's helmet. He had taken it as the ultimate act of rebellion. He knew what his family thought about the Nightwatcher, especially Leonardo. Had Raphael learned nothing from their fight on the roof all those years ago? Though as he looked at the empty space, Leonardo couldn't keep the eerie, foreboding feeling that his brother was in trouble out of his mind.

It was his fault Raphael ran off. Just like it was his fault Raphael had donned the Nightwatcher uniform six years ago while he was running around playing Ghost of the Jungle. Every time Raphael stormed out of the lair it was Leonardo's fault for pushing his brother too far. He just wanted what was best for his sibling; that was all. He just had a bad way of showing it.

"Leonardo," the voice of his father making him turn around.

By the look on Splinter's face, Leonardo could tell he had the same haunting feeling, too. He feared for his red masked son's safety. A father always knew when his children were in trouble.

"I'll bring him back, Father," Leonardo promised.

He left the trophy room and headed out of the lair; hitting the rooftops as soon as he was topside. The rain pelted his skin like ice pellets. Lightning split the sky in two, followed by a clap of ear-splitting thunder. Leonardo forced his feet to run faster. The urge to find his brother and bring him home grew stronger with each running step. His lungs ached and screamed for air, but Leonardo never stopped running.

Scenes from a life long since passed flashed through his memories. He remembered being carried away by the Generals, losing consciousness quickly from the drug darts he had been shot with. And the voice of his brother yelling his name. The desperation in Raphael's voice had almost kept him afloat in the swelling tide of drugged sleep. He knew his brother had been coming after him.

"Raph!" Leonardo yelled over the roaring wind. "Raph!"

Where was his brother? He had to find him.

"Raph!"

Leonardo slid to a stop when he saw police cars drive away from an alleyway a few blocks ahead. He took off running again, dropping down to street level when he came to the alley the police cars were leaving. His heart plummeted into his stomach like a rock. His blood turning to ice in his veins. His brother lay a few feet away; head tipped forward, rain water running red from a gunshot wound in his side. Leonardo bolted forward.

"Raph!" he yelled.

Leonardo came to a grinding halt and dropped to his knees; pulling off the helmet and checking for a pulse. It was there; weak and fluttering, but a pulse nonetheless.

"Raph?" Leonardo breathed. "Raph, please wake up. Speak to me, Bro."

Raphael's body tipped to the side into Leonardo's arms. The blue masked brother felt for a pulse again. It was fading; and fast.

"Raphael, please," Leonardo whispered, his voice quivering with fear and desperation as he fumbled for his phone.

"Leo," came a barely audible whisper.

"Raph?"

Amber eyes flickered open, meeting his brown ones. A weak smile touched his brother's lips.

"I thought...I wouldn't...get to say...good-bye," Raphael gasped.

"I'm getting you home, Raph," Leonardo said.

He was about to dial Donatello's number, but Raphael put a hand on his.

"He won't...get here...in time," the red masked turtle whispered.

"I'm not just going to sit here and let you die," Leonardo declared.

Raphael smiled again. "We had a good run."

"Stop talking like that," Leonardo scolded. "I'll get you home and you'll be all right."

"It's too late for me," Raphael rasped hoarsely.

Leonardo shook his head as his eyes began to burn. "Don't say that," he begged. "Please, let me call Donnie and we'll get you home."

Raphael coughed violently. Leonardo pulled his brother close; hoping that if he held on strong enough it would keep his brother with him. Raphael took a shaky, raspy breath.

"Leo," he gasped. "I never meant...I'm..."

"Raph, please," Leonardo pleaded.

"Tell the others...that I'm..."

"Raph?"

Raphael's eyes slid closed, his body going limp in his brother's arms. Leonardo suddenly forgot how to breathe. Rain water mixed with tears as they streamed down his face. Leonardo held his brother close to his chest. He threw his head back; his anguished scream echoing through the dark and merciless night.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
